


How to Hug Cody, a 1-o-1

by thedisasternerd



Series: bitch batch shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "I am not baby" said the baby: a saga, Brotherly Love, CC-1010 | Fox is a Good Older Brother, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, Cody is a brick wall, Cody's feral baby mode just activated, Fox tries not to be clingy, Gen, He tries okay, Minor CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, These idiots show affection through violence, They're both assholes but they try, cody is pining but that's not particularly relevant, two assholes trying their best to be affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: On Kamino, Cody had been his favourite batchmate to nap on and/or use as a body pillow because he had the ability tonot move. Wolffe had always squirmed or would put Fox in a headlock that had almost broken his neck at some point. Ponds would fidget constantly and he also had that weird clicky thing that Jango had given him at some point. Fox never napped on Thorn because of the principle of it (he loved Thorn more than he liked to admit, now, but when they were cadets he was very much antagonistic to the man. Wolffe claimed it was because Thorn had "opposite vibes", namely being bubbly and smiling almost all the time). Bly hummed under his breath most of the time, which was just annoying. Rex was a child and Fox was scared of children, so he stayed a healthy distance away from the blond cadet when he was officially adopted as the bitch batch's (Cody's) protégé.So Cody it was. Cody with his truly stunning, wonderful, amazing, useful talent to be an immovablebrick.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox
Series: bitch batch shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908805
Comments: 18
Kudos: 260





	How to Hug Cody, a 1-o-1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorranBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/gifts).



> Once again, a super late prompt for Corran!! I said that it'd be up in two days over a month ago and promptly. Did not upload.
> 
> Anyway enjoy these two being assholes: they're trying their best 
> 
> [Prompt: Maybe Fox and Cody friendship? Please and thank you?]

"Fox what the kriff."

Fox sighed happily and tightened his arms around Cody, finding a better angle for his head on Cody's ridiculously wide shoulder. Cody was a bit beefier than what Fox remembered from Kamino, less baby fat and several kilos more muscle. Fox didn't give a dead bantha's last shit about that, though; his vod'ika was still comfortable and unfortunately (for Cody, not Fox) very huggable. 

" _Fox_. Stop hugging me."

Cody did not, however, move away. Fox, being a pessimist, knew that Cody could full well try and break his neck. Fortunately, he didn't do that, just sighed dramatically. Probably briefly fantasized about Fox suddenly being replaced by general Kenobi. 

" _Udesii_ , vod'ika, I'm just using you as a pillow."

He practically felt Cody roll his eyes and swatted at his brother's upper arm lazily. This got him a low, disdained grunt but Cody still didn't move away or try to maim Fox, so he counted that as a win. Besides, Fox knew Cody: the man was a bastard through and through, but if Fox decided to lean on him, nothing in the galaxy would move him. Even if he did protest all the while.

"Why the kriff am I your pillow? Go use Thorn. Unless you're hugging me, then you're fine."

Fox hid his smile.

"Cody, you're too sweet." He drawled, not opening his eyes. "Thorn will be back soon, don't worry, I'll let you go in about an hour."

On Kamino, Cody had been his favourite batchmate to nap on and/or use as a body pillow because he had the ability to _not move_. Wolffe had always squirmed or would put Fox in a headlock that had almost broken his neck at some point. Ponds would fidget constantly and he also had that weird clicky thing that Jango had given him at some point. Fox never napped on Thorn because of the principle of it (he loved Thorn more than the little shit deserved, now, but when they were cadets he was very much antagonistic to his brother. Wolffe claimed it was because Thorn had "opposite vibes" to Fox, namely being bubbly and smiling almost all the time). Bly hummed under his breath most of the time, which was just annoying. Rex was a child and Fox was scared of children, so he stayed a healthy distance away from the blond cadet when he was officially adopted as the bitch batch's (Cody's) protégé.

So Cody it was. Cody with his truly stunning, wonderful, amazing, _useful_ talent to be an immovable brick.

(He was about as dense as one, too. In all senses of that word).

Fox snorted.

Cody sighed, ever long suffering. He still didn't push Fox off, even as he shifted and pried one of Fox's hands off his arm. "You're cutting off my blood circulation, tooka." 

Fox grumbled but briefly unraveled his arms from around Cody. After letting them dangle awkwardly, he decided that Cody could handle a little more clinginess for old times' sake and wrapped them around his vod'ika's chest.

Cody sighed for a third time and patted Fox's upper arm stiltedly, shifting around enough to almost hit Fox's cheekbone. Thankfully, there was almost no bone on Cody's shoulder, instead mostly muscle, so it didn't hurt and Fox spared Cody any complaining.

After a few seconds, he heard the tell-tale sound of a commpad powering on, a sound would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. Every morning he turned on his commpad to find pages upon pages of-

"Paperwork?" He asked. Cody probably didn’t have as much as he did because Fox was one hundred percent certain general Kenobi would try to take work off Cody, rather than give more to him - _unlike the chancellor._

"No." Cody sounded happy about that. As he should, the lucky bastard.

Fox considered the other options. Holonovels, messaging - not the groupchat though, as Fox’s commlink would’ve vibrated with the notifications. Alternatively, there was the holonet with its truly mystifying amount of pictures of general Kenobi - clothed and, on one Occasion, not clothed, or at least shirtless. _That_ particular debacle had led to Cody slamming his commpad over...was it Lieutenant Boil? The one attached at the hip to the other Ghost - Wax? Whatever. Fox never remembered the names of the vod’e he’d had in his drunk tank on principle, so Boil it was. Cody had brought down his commpad on Boil's head. Gregor, the only sane member of the 212th, had later said that the 212's shinies had taken it as the lesson it had been and Wolffe had cried himself to sleep, according to Boost (Fox hoped that this was from pride, not jealousy or dismay. Although Wolffe would probably have been disappointed that Cody hadn't gone straight to taking bites out of people's arms).

There was silence for a few minutes, with only the quiet sounds of Cody tapping away. It was broken by a quiet snort of amusement; besides, Fox could _feel_ the change in Cody's mood.

"Are you smiling?" He asked suspiciously.

Cody coughed awkwardly, his muscles going rigid under Fox’s cheek. _Interesting_.

"How the kriff do you know?"

"It's my superpower." Fox paused. _"Wait_. Are you talking to Kenobi?"

There was a guilty silence.

" _Stars_. Cody, you vaping _whore_."

"You're the one... _liaising_...with Jedi Vos!"

Fox sat up abruptly and stabbed a finger into Cody's ridiculously oversized bicep. Rather than fighting back, his vod'ika clutched his commpad protectively to his chest and glared at Fox, edging away from him defensively.

"Did you seriously just say _liaising_?" Fox hissed.

"Did you seriously just admit to the fact that you and Vos are a thing?" Cody shot back.

Fox stared.

"Well. At least I got my shit together, princess. You're the one pining here."

Cody flushed and turned away.

"Cody. Look." Fox nudged Cody and hesitantly threw an arm around the commander's shoulders. "You two are definitely gonna do the tango at some point."

Cody stared at the floor mournfully.

"That'd be. Good." He said slowly. "But-"

"Don't tell me you want to hold hands."

_This kid and guilty silences._

It was Fox's turn to sigh.

"Vod. That man looks at you like you just hung all the kriffing stars for him. Quin also says he's a hopeless romantic. Go confess your undying love for him and then kiss him tenderly under the Nabooian moon, or whatever."

Cody shook his head and set the commpad aside.

"He's a Jedi-"

"Oh kriff that load of banthashit." Fox snapped. "Cody, just kriffing kiss him, you idiot."

"Or what?" Cody narrowed his eyes and _oh no_ the _little shit_. "Hey Fox, you're the one who-"

Fox had Cody on a headlock and then on the floor with his arms pinned behind his back and a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying anything in two seconds flat.

"I will _break your spine_."

Cody licked his hand.

Fox yelped and whipped his hand away, rubbing it hastily on the back of Cody's neck before backing away onto the bench where they were just sitting.

"You absolute _freak_." He spat. "Why did I ever let you near Wolffe?"

"Actually, it was Ponds." Cody smiled beatifically at him and clambered up onto the bench next to Fox.

Fox took a second to process that.

" _Ponds_?" He gasped theatrically just to see Cody roll his eyes. "Sweet baby Ponds? _Never_."

"He might be a baby compared to Wolffe but he's still awful." Cody stretched out and started listing sideways. Fox hoped, oddly, that his vod'ika would lean on him. 

“Excuse you, Wolffe is baby of the highest order.”

“I’d like to see you say that to his face.”

Fox snorted.

“If you give me ten credits for it.”

Cody fixed him with a droll look, the one Fox had seen him wear when he was trailing behind Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, and the one Thorn had when he was standing behind some pompous senator.

“If I may, ah, _remind you,_ ” oh great, he was channelling General Kenobi now, “I am not paid. For all the shit I put up with.”

"Join the kriffing club, vod'ika." Fox edged closer to Cody and hoped that it wasn't too obvious.

"Older than you."

"No you're not."

"Definitely older than you. Ask Thorn. Who is also younger than I am."

Ah. The age old mistake. People thought Thorn was sensible, but underneath that charming smile and bottle blond hair of his was a brain shaped suspiciously like a chicken nugget and completely wired to Fox's bidding. Except when he was out on a case. Then the chicken nugget brain came alive and turned into the chicken's long lost ancestor: the dinosaur. Still with a tiny brain.

Fox mentally shook himself and did his best not to think about the reason for the existence of that train of thought.

"Not if I say he isn't. Face it Kot'ika, you're the baby here."

Oh this was _brilliant -_ Cody looked positively murderous by now. Fox absently hoped that they wouldn't get any blood on the upholstery. It was a pain to clean out, and Bleach would not shut up about having to clean blood out of the carpet for the second time.

"I'm _not the kriffing baby._ " Cody spat.

Unfortunately for Cody, Fox was passively suicidal on a good day. A good day being when he wasn't drunk off his ass and crying with his face mushed into Thorn's shoulder.

"That sound like something a baby would say."

Cody tackled him. Fox just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat, ask me stuff, vibe and/or yell at or with me [here!](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
